


Caring, Sharing

by ASadHermitStory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, Lanai Caretakers, Language Barrier, Relationship Negotiation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadHermitStory/pseuds/ASadHermitStory
Summary: After his first night on Ahch-To, Luke awakens to discover that his Jedi robes have mysteriously gone missing.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Terna-Gentu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Caring, Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



His Jedi robes were missing. This was the first thing Luke Skywalker noticed after he woke up to his first sunrise on Ahch-To.

It was most odd. He definitely remembered folding them neatly and putting them aside before tucking himself into bed last night. Hurriedly, he checked to see if his other meager—but more important—possessions where were he’d left them. They were. How odd indeed. But, ah… Well, there was no helping it, was there? Thankfully the morning looked sunny and mild. He wrapped a blanket around his waist and stepped outside.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the activity just a few steps beyond the entrance to his stone hut. One of the diminutive female caretakers was seated in front of a tub full of soapy water. She was humming to herself and busily scrubbing one of his tabards on an old-fashioned washboard.

“Hey now, that’s not necessary!” Luke said.

The caretaker peered briefly up at Luke, resplendent is his blanket, shook her head once sharply, emitted a burbling, twittering string of syllables, and went right back to scrubbing. Luke may not have understood what she said, but he knew when he was being told off.

“Don’t be silly,” Luke said, crouching down next to the caretaker in front of the tub. “I’m a big boy. I can wash my own clothes.”

He tried pulling one edge of the sopping wet tabard fabric towards himself. The caretaker snatched it right back out of his grasp again. Another string of burbling, twittering syllables, this time with a shrill, rising intonation, distinctly scandalized. This was her job, she seemed to say, and no, she would not cede it to him.

But Luke wasn’t about to give up so easily, and eventually his persistence paid off. After he’d convinced her to let him help with the laundry, she chattered at him companionably all the while. He wasn’t certain, but he thought she seemed young. At this rate, he figured soon he’d have a rudimentary grasp of the language.

At present, though, he still didn’t understand a word. His mind started to wander. He already knew he’d be staying on Ahch-To permanently, and he wanted to be a well-behaved guest to its people. What other chores might he assist with? He pondered. Perhaps the fishing? He’d noticed another of the female caretakers gutting fish so small they amounted to hardly more than a mouthful each.

Yes, Luke decided. He was a big boy, and he could definitely help catch some bigger fish.


End file.
